Back Into Your Arms
by FlowerPetal
Summary: After Phil goes back to the future, Keely can't go on. Will things ever be the same?
1. Trying to Go On

Chapter One

Keely was sitting in her room one Friday afternoon. She should have been in school, but she wasn't. She wasn't sick or anything. Keely just wanted to be alone. The past couple days for her had been so hard to deal with. First, Phil became her boyfriend. She was thrilled, until Phil found out that his father had fixed the time machine. That meant that Phil was leaving, which now meant that he was truly gone. Thinking back a few days back, she had smile, remembering the picture perfect kiss she and Phil had shared. How could her life could from perfect one day, to much worse the next? Would she ever see Phil again?

_Knock knock._

"Go away!" Keely choked out. Tears had been flowing nonstop ever since Phil went away.

"Keely? It's Via. Open up!"

Keely didn't respond, so Via just walked into Keely's room.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Keely sniffled.

"It's okay Keely. Things will get better," Via reassured her.

Keely sat up. "That's easy for you to say. Phil is gone. G-O-N-E! I may not ever see him again." Just thinking about it made tears come to her eyes.

Via gave Keely a big hug. "I'm here for you, Keely."

"You know, I always liked Phil. I mean, first as friends, but I always knew we'd be together someday. I just never thought he'd be gone so quickly."

_Knock knock._

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Keely asked.

"Just trying to cheer up my ladyfriend."

Keely laughed.

"The O-Dog charm is working already!"

Keely's cell phone started ringing. It ran a couple times, but she still didn't answer it.

"Keely, aren't you going to answer that?" Owen asked.

"I don't really want to," Keely mumbled.

"I'll get it," Via volunteered.

"Hello?...Oh my gosh!...Hold on," Via turned towards Keely, smiling. "It's for you."

"Tell whoever it is that I'll call them back."

Via threw the phone at Keely.

"I don't want to talk to anyone!" Keely shouted.

"Just do it!"

Keely picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Hello?...Hello?" Keely hung up. "No one's there," she shrugged.

The doorbell rang.

"Can someone get that?" Keely asked.

"I'll do it," Owen offered.

"KEELY, GET OVER HERE!" Owen shouted.

She groaned. "Why?"

"Just for a minute.

Keely ran down the steps. Looking at the front door, she saw someone she never expected to see.


	2. Will You Come With Me?

Chapter Two

All of the sudden, Keely was no longer sad. She started crying again, but this time tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes. "Phil!" She ran over to greet him, and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in the future?"

Phil nodded."I am, but that can wait."

Keely didn't understand. She thought she did. "Aren't you here to stay?" She really hoped he was.

Phil decided to talk about something else. "I really missed you, Keels. How have you been?"

"I've been a total wreck! But now that my boyfriend's back, I'm fine!" Keely exclaimed. "Did you miss me?" she batted her eyelashes and gave her famous puppy dog pout look.

"Of course I have!" Phil started. "But we need to talk. Alone." He motioned at Via and Owen.

"It was nice to see you, Phil!" Via smiled.

"Same here, Phil Dog," Owen gave a peace sign as he and Via left.

Keely knew that this couldn't be good. Her mother had always told her that those little words would always lead to heartache. She knew that she should say something.

"Um...do you wanna sit down?" That was all she could get out.

Phil and Keely walked into her living room, and sat down on the couch.

Phil turned to Keely. He wasn't sure how the next few minutes would go.

"I've really missed you Keely. I really, really love you," Phil said, and he meant it with all of his heart.

Keely couldn't believe it. He _loved _her! "Phil, I love you, too," Keely smiled.

"The thing is, though, that, umm... well...I'm not here to stay."

Keely's heart sank. She knew that things were too good to be true. Tears started welling up in her eyes again, no longer happy ones. Why did these things always have to happen to her? She stood up. "Why are you here then? I mean, first we're together, then you leave, and just when I thought things would be fine...they're not."

"Let me finish," Phil started again.

"No! Save it! I don't want to hear it!" Keely ran out the door, with Phil chasing after her.

It was raining very hard outside. They were both drenched within a matter of seconds.

"Keely! Please!" Phil begged. "I want you to come with me!"

"Come with you where?" Keely shouted, then shook her head. "I really don't want to finish this conversation. Go! Get away from me!" She was overreacting, and she knew it.

"To the future! I have to go back, and I want you to come with me!" Phil shouted back. It was chilly, and the rain made it worse.

Keely couldn't believe her ears. Go back to the future? Yes, she loved Phil and wanted to be with him, but the future? Her life would be changed completely--her family, her friends...did she really want to give up her life to be with a guy no matter how much she loved him?

She took a deep breath, and walked over to Phil. He took her in his arms and held on to her. Together they walked back inside.

"Phil?" Keely started. "The future? I mean...that's pretty extreme, don't you think?"

Phil nodded. "I know, but it's the only way to be together."

The room was filled with silence.

"I really have to think about this, you know."

Phil was quiet. "Um.. well...I have to leave by tomorrow."

Keely's eyes opened wide. "Tomorrow?"

Phil nodded again.

Quickly, Keely weighed the pros and cons of this situation in her head. She soon made up her mind.

"Phil, I made up my mind..."


End file.
